The present invention pertains to an illuminated vanity mirror assembly adapted for use in a vehicle and particularly to one which is pivotally mounted to an axle which in turn is slidable between guide and support means which can be mounted to a visor body.
Illuminated vanity mirror packages for use in vehicle visores have become a popular vehicle accessory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 illustrates a covered illuminated vanity mirror assembly which has become standard or optional equipment on many automobiles. Such visor construction incorporates a fixed illuminated vanity mirror assembly including a cover which is pivotally mounted for selectively enclosing the vanity mirror and actuating the lights associated with the mirror. The cover provides protection when the vanity mirror is not in use and shading of the eyes when the assembly is employed as a map reading lamp.
In recent years, other vanity mirror visor constructions have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,051, for example, discloses a vanity mirror assembly which, in one embodiment, pivots and slides between a pair of tracks on a vertical axis such that the mirror can be flipped over between use positions, exposing the mirror, and a non-use position, in which the mirror faces inwardly toward the visor body. German Offenlegungsschrift 32 22 194 discloses an illuminated vanity mirror visor in which a light is mounted to the top edge of the visor body, and a mirror is pivoted on a fixed horizontally extending axis for pivoting the mirror downwardly below the visor for use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,663 correspondes to the published German patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,355 disloses another visor construction in which, in one embodiment, mirrors are positioned on the inside of a pair of opposed vertically pivoted doors which open to expose a centrally mounted illuminated mirror as well as mirrors mounted to the inner door panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,819 discloses a visor having a slide-out illuminated mirror assembly which extends from the lower edge of the visor and which can be pivoted to selected positions once extended from the visor body.